


Wedding Vows

by VivaLaSQ18



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaLaSQ18/pseuds/VivaLaSQ18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's vows to Emma on their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Vows

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters belong to me. All mistakes are my own.

You can make me want to scream. And curse. And throw things all at the same time.

You're difficult. Stubborn. Childish. In fact, you can act like such an immature child at times, that I am almost amazed you made it this far in life.

But that's only some of the time. A small section of the time. Only a few moments compared to the many others.

The rest of the time your smile and goofiness fill my heart with so much joy and happiness that it's overwhelming. When there is something that makes me happy or sad or mad, the only person I want to share it with is you.

I have done some horrible things in my life. But if I could go back in time and change everything, I wouldn't.

I couldn't risk a single moment of getting to be here with you.

You are the part of me I didn't know was missing.

At first I found that idea terrifying.

I didn't like being tied down. The thought of it has always driven me crazy. I didn't want to feel owned again. Like I was someone's possession. Like once I was claimed I wouldn't ever be myself again. But that's not how this feels at all.

You, your crazy family..our crazy family, the whole deal. The complete package.

I still feel the weight of being tied down, but it's different this time. And it's the best feeling in the world. It's unexpected and wonderful. 

It feels like safety and love and so many other things that I didn't know I needed before you. That no one else could make me feel except for you.

I always liked to play games. Winning someone over was a game. Most of my life I treated like some big game. A game I thought I needed to win.

But that all changed.

I met you. And everything in my world shifted. I started to think of things in a whole different way. I had to reevaluate the things I had thought my entire life.

If it was a game, then I had finally won. But there was one big problem with that. It didn't feel like a game anymore, it felt like something I hadn't expected. It felt real. It felt like true love. It felt like every other moment of my life couldn't compare. Like I hadn't really known what I was after until now.

It was such an amazing thing to figure out. It wasn't a game.

There isn't a prize. Love isn't a prize. Or an object. It's not something you can take or leave on a whim. It's not something to be won or handed over.

It's something that hits you like a wave crashing into the shore. And once you know that feeling, you want to do everything in your power to keep it.

So you drive me crazy. And I know things aren't always going to be easy. But you make me feel a million things all at once. Sometimes life gets in the way and it makes things hard.

I'll get mad at you a lot. And you'll get mad at me. 

And I'll say things I don't mean and want to run away more times than I'd like to admit. We will overreact and drive each other insane. But there is little we cannot make it through if we are together.

So I want you to remember I love you. With every tiny, little piece of me.

When times get hard and you are thinking that you must have been crazy for agreeing to marry me, just never forget how much I love you. You've changed my life in the most amazing ways. Nothing will ever change that.

I will never, for one second, even when I'm mad, feel anything other than love for you. Today. Tomorrow. And forever.


End file.
